1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a load control system for controlling the amount of power delivered from an alternating-current (AC) power source to a plurality of electrical loads, and more particularly, to a keypad device having a removable button assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical load control systems are operable to control the amount of power delivered to an electrical load, such as a lighting load or a motor load, from an alternating-current (AC) power source. A load control system generally comprises a plurality of control devices coupled to a communication link to allow for communication between the control devices. The load control system includes load control devices operable to control the amount of power delivered to the loads in response to digital messages received via the communication link or from local inputs, such as user actuations of a button. An example of a lighting control system is described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,728, issued Oct. 12, 2004, entitled SYSTEM FOR CONTROL OF DEVICES, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Typical prior art load control systems often include one or more keypad devices, which each include a plurality of buttons for receiving user inputs to the load control system. The keypad devices transmit digital messages across the communication link to control the loads coupled to the load control devices in response to actuations of the buttons. In order to identify the function to be performed by any particular button, identifiers (such as descriptive icons or text) are often provided on the buttons of keypad devices. For example, the identifiers may be engraved on the buttons. It may be desirable to change or update the identifiers provided on the buttons after installation of the keypad devices. Therefore, there is a need for a method of easily changing the buttons of a keypad device after installation of the keypad device.